A Modern Tale
by toastedmuffinz
Summary: Hermione Granger falls into the classic case of a misunderstanding, causing an unexpected turn of events, and of course, of her own feelings - AU
1. Prologue

_**A Modern Tale**_

**Prologue**:** An introduction of and with a misunderstanding**

* * *

Hermione Granger found herself in a confused torrent of emotions as she sat herself down in a chair, breathing deep breaths as she tried to calmly and rationally compose her thoughts for what seemed a moment's worth. A short and breathless laughter escaped her lips and her dark brown orbs twinkled with amused mirth and mischief. She looked up again and saw the object of her satirical amusing thoughts; Cedric Diggory, seventh year Hufflepuff student standing amidst the crowd, shoulders broad with a stiff still stance and a slight trace of perplexity coloring his facial features.

"Are you quite all right, Hermione?" Ginny Weasley's tone was light and concerned though a smile presented itself her lips. She had been close by to witness the encounter between Hermione and Cedric – an encounter that one, unless with good wit and humorous disposition, would have found to be rather biting and cold. Cedric had unintentionally let it slipped among his friends that he didn't quite think Hermione Granger was worthy of the word 'pretty'. In his own words, "Pretty would be unjustifiable for Granger. She isn't quite what one could possibly term her with such adjective." His friends had chuckled in good nature, teasing him for his apparent high standards for the opposite sex before he could say anymore. Hermione of course, had been within earshot during the exchange, causing an arch to her eyebrow and a quirk to the corner of her lips. Beside her, Ginny shared a similar expression. Feeling her tongue itching to make a reply, Hermione resolutely turned around to avoid doing so lest her action in doing so would imply her of eavesdropping, which of course she wasn't. They walked away without a word until a few minutes later, to both girls' surprise, when Harry Potter walked towards them with Cedric beside him. Harry greeted both girls with a smile, easily slipping next to Hermione to stand beside her as he introduced Cedric to both Gryffindor girls.

"You know Cedric from the Triwizard Cup, don't you?"

"Yes." Ginny answered with a smile, and a faint blush at the close proximity of the tall and good looking Hufflepuff. She turned to Cedric with a smile of acknowledgment to which the latter returned it with a warm smile to mirror her friendly approach.

"I have yet to know the both of you, despite the many encounters we've had over the school years and in particular last year." Cedric said. "I'm sorry we haven't had time to speak."

"It's not the time that does not permit the opportunity of a conversation." Three pairs of curious eyes turned to Hermione. She smiled amicably, "I think – it would it depend on the person, should he or she, be willing to obliged to engage a conversation with one."

A small smirk made its presence on Cedric's lips, "Can I take it that you assume I was simply too haughty to make a conversation with you, Granger, or Miss Weasley?"

"Not as you assume I would have such thoughts about you," Hermione replied nonchalantly. "Your personality is something I couldn't possibly make a comment of seeing as you are, well-loved in the social circle of Hogwarts. It is only because I feel the pleasure of speaking to you would only be entitled to someone who could, perhaps, be of an appropriate adjective to their looks." Her words silenced Cedric as he stared at her. Harry shifted his feet without a word as Ginny looked to Hermione with a discerning gaze. Hermione gave a small smile, "If you would excuse me please, I'm sure I've made myself an uncomfortable presence to be around with." With those words, Hermione took a step backwards and proceeded to turn around, her steps confident and sure as the smile grew on her face and a twinkle of tease colored her dark orbs. Harry excused himself and hurried after Hermione with Ginny following behind him.

"I'm perfectly fine." Hermione answered as she turned to Ginny with a grin.

"That was rather scathing," Ginny commented. "Did you notice the look on Diggory's face at your words?"

"I think he's beyond surprise at Hermione's sudden cold shoulder." Harry answered as he sat himself beside his best friend. Hermione turned to Harry and he smiled at her, despite his lack of comprehension for Hermione's unusual temperament. "Is there something that I should know which earned Diggory those words of yours?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Harry laughed. "Hermione, the point to this dance was to have the students of the four houses to be on amicable terms instead of the constant rivalry and distaste that we, apparently, occasionally hover within. And you were rather much for it. But I think your words from minutes before quite proved otherwise."

"Well, I don't suppose you are on any more better terms with the Slytherins?" Hermione teased. Harry made a face. Hermione laughed.

"I wonder why did Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout thought of having this dance at this time of the year." Ginny said.

"It's the beginning of the school year, maybe the professors had thought it would serve to be a good idea to have the houses to mingle while everyone's still on their summer mood." Hermione shrugged. Indeed the professors had thought so but more in particularly was Professor Pomona Sprout. The Herbology professor, and head of the Hufflepuff house, had been the one to propose the idea of a dance for the students at the very beginning of the school year – on the basis of uniting the students. She had been going on about the idea for months long before the previous school year had ended, having gained the idea from the Triwizard Tournament when three schools had came together and despite the unexpected ghastly ending to the tournament, friendships between schools were forged and it still received a good commendation from all. Professor McGonagall had been at her wits end before finally relenting and agreeing to the idea, knowing full well Professor Sprout would not stop until the latter had obliged to the idea. And so, on the first day of Harry, Hermione and Ron's fifth year, the trio and the rest of the school were informed of a dance in a week's time and students of all years were to attend and ensure they make the best of it by having enjoying themselves together as a school – not as a house.

"Bloody hell, this dance feels like the Yule Ball all over again." Ron grumbled as he fell into the empty seat on Harry's other side. "The girls are all wanting to dance and it's incredibly intimidating to have them looking at you – expecting you'd ask them for a dance."

"Are you even sure they are looking at you for a dance?"Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's scowl to Ginny's words.

"Granger, may I have a dance with you?" A smooth masculine voice suddenly chimed into their conversation and Hermione shifted her gaze to the face in front of her with a startled look. Cedric Diggory stood there with his right hand out, offering said hand to the direction of Hermione. Harry discreetly nudged Hermione by the shoulder. "If you don't mind, I would like to prove your previous words wrong therefore, if you could kindly allow me to do so it would be a great deal of pleasure for me."

"A dance just to prove me wrong is rather absurd, wouldn't you think so?" Ginny exchanged a look with Harry as Ron coughed. "Thank you Diggory, but I'd rather not."

"Can it be that you are feeling doubtful of your words and wish to retract them instead?" Cedric replied, almost in a challenge as his steel grey eyes glint with curiosity.

"Positively not." Hermione quickly replied.

"Then a dance would not hurt your pride then."

"My pride?" Hermione answered almost incredulously. She stood up and placed her hand in Cedric's. "I'll have you know that my pride has nothing to do with my absent desire to dance to with you and in saying so, I shall dance with you." A small smiled played upon Cedric's face at her words.

He led her to the middle of the hall where others were dancing and Hermione easily fell into step with Cedric as they began to dance. Her left hand nestled in his right and her right hand rested on his shoulder as his left hand decently held onto the side of her waist. "Can I know of the reason to your words?" Cedric began after a minute in silence had passed between them.

"It's credited to what I have heard."

"I reckon you are not the type who would listen to rumors."

"No, I'm not," Hermione answered. "I heard it with my own ears – the very words uttered by the person himself." Cedric almost reeled back in surprise at her words but refrained himself from doing so by pulling her for a twirl to prevent her dark brown eyes from seeing his shock.

"Maybe it was a misconception?"

Hermione gave a short laugh. "If that makes you feel better, then I reckon thinking so wouldn't hurt."

"Then, would your perception of me, before hearing those words, been any more favorable than they are now?

"Possibly, but I can't say it with complete finality as I hadn't spoken to you within any give opportunity."

Cedric nodded good-naturedly with a smirk of his lips, "Because I did not oblige myself into engaging a conversation with you?"

Hermione couldn't resist the smile forming on her face at his repeat of her own words. "A feasible reason." She said as she twirled again. Cedric chuckled lightly.

"Well, Granger. I'd like to bring myself to prove your words otherwise and if I may, I'd propose you to spend more time in my presence."

"The Golden Boy of Hogwarts wishes for me to spend time with him?" Hermione's brown eyes twinkled in teasing mirth and Cedric noted the sarcasm laced in her tone of voice. The Hufflepuff smiled. She looked at Cedric with a teasing grin, "I'm sorry, but I have to excuse myself before I lose my composure any more than I should. Thank you for the dance, Diggory." Hermione quickly left Cedric's side with a much amused smile as she found her way back to Harry and Ron, leaving the older boy in surprise at her sudden leave and the supposed next words from his mouth unspoken. Harry offered Hermione a goblet of juice when she came closer to them and the latter accepted it gratefully.

"How was the dance with the Golden Boy?"

"Interesting." Hermione answered Ron with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be excited to have danced with the boy all the girls seem to be dying to be in the arms of?"

"I'd rather much be in Harry's arms or yours for that matter."

Harry chuckled. "He doesn't seem to have danced with anyone since the dance began. Except you." He noted thoughtfully.

"I'd have never thought of Diggory as aloof when it comes to dances." Ron commented.

"Pride." Hermione answered simply.

* * *

_Disclaimer: The wizarding world of Harry Potter and its characters belongs rightfully to Ms. Rowling, while the basis of the idea to this story belongs to the amazingly talented Ms. Austen._

_A/N: Hello all, I have to say that I'm awfully sorry for not replying to any reviews (but thank you so much to each and every one of you, really) and for my lack of update in my supposedly ongoing multi-chaptered fic which I was supposed to work on but couldn't seem to bring myself to do so. Yet I couldn't resist but to begin on a fresh slate with something different, hence the arrival of this fanfic. The basis of the familiar story most of us have came to know (and love) is in it but I don't intend on following it too much completely though. This will be...quick and short I suppose, just a few chapters worth :) Thank you for reading and your thoughts are much appreciated :)_


	2. A Lesson On One Another

_**A Modern Tale**_

**A Lesson On One Another**

With curious eyes, Hermione watched Ronald Weasley stomped his way over to where she was sitting with Harry, underneath a big tree by the lake. Their books were strewn over the autumn's grass, parchments unrolled amongst their bags, quills and ink bottles. Harry looked up with equal curiosity. They didn't say a word even as Ron reached them with a loud huff. "That was bloody ridiculous!" He immediately exclaimed. "Telling me that I do not have the qualities of a Quidditch player! I suppose just because he was in his house team for six years and counting and having made Captain of his team for almost three years of it gives him the bloody authority to criticize my apparent inexistent Quidditch skills."

"Ron, calm down before you give yourself a spasm." Harry patted the patch of grass beside him, "Sit down and take a deep breath. "

"Then explain yourself." Hermione added. Ron stopped and stared at his best friends. Hermione and Harry simply looked back up at him. He huffed again before grumpily sitting himself down. Hermione exchanged an amused glance with Harry before looking to Ron, "Well, whoever said that about your Quidditch skills, Ron?"

"Diggory." Ron answered darkly.

"Cedric?" Harry repeated with a frown.

"Yes. Cedric Bloody Diggory."

"Are you sure you've heard him right?"

"I may be slow Hermione, but I'm not deaf, thank you." Ron snapped. At Hermione's frown, the redhead quickly felt remorse for his temperamental nature and offered a meek apology. Hermione nodded with acceptance in understanding. "I was coming out from Professor McGonagall's room when I heard Diggory talking to his mates as they were walking ahead in the corridor. Someone mentioned Gryffindor and Quidditch. So I tried listening closer without getting myself discovered. Guess what I heard?"

"That you do not have the skills of a Quidditch player?" Harry answered.

"Exactly! The Keeper of their team, Alden was it? Well, he started talking about my brothers who were all in Quidditch except for Percy. Someone then commented how strange it was that I, as a Weasley, and best friends with Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker, wasn't part of the game that would have clearly – been so much part of my life. And Diggory answered it was because I had no such needs for Quidditch."

"No such needs?" Hermione repeated curiously.

"Obviously it means I don't have the skills for Quidditch so I don't have any need for it." Ron hotly answered. His face had turned almost a flushed red out of his heated anger and annoyance. "I'll say – he has not right to say such things about me."

"Well, maybe he had meant it in another way." Harry suggested.

"What other way could he have possibly mean?"

"Nevertheless, he shouldn't have such words about you, especially since he doesn't know you or your Quidditch skills personally." Hermione said as she picked up her quill and begin writing again. Her thoughts however, weren't quite on her parchment but lingering on the words of Ron.

"What a prat."

Harry gave a pat to Ron's shoulder in consolation, "If it's anything, the Cedric I know hasn't got such an unkind mouth for anyone so maybe you could take it with a pinch of salt."

"Are you taking his side Harry?"

Hermione immediately looked up, a foreboding of an argument that could very well occur within seconds. "Ron, don't be silly. Harry, and I for that matter, will always be on your side. Harry's only trying to be optimistic so don't jump at his throat for that. Just ignore Diggory and his thoughtless words."

Harry looked to Hermione with a knit of his eyebrows, "'Mione, do you really think Cedric would have said such words?" He quickly turned to Ron, "Not that I don't believe you, Ron."

"It's possible," Hermione shrugged. "I don't know him well enough to give a full judgment, but after that night at the dance, I don't see why not."

"What exactly did he say to you 'Mione?" Ron curiously eyed the dark-haired witch.

"Something along the lines of my looks." Hermione answered as she looked away again to her parchment. Ron and Harry said nothing, knowing full well her gesture had meant the topic was closed and it would wiser of them to steer clear than to keep prodding. After all, Hermione wasn't known as the smartest witch of her age for nothing. "I need to go to the library. I'll see you two in the Common Room in a bit." Hermione said as she began to gather her things.

At the library, Hermione found herself a pleasant sense of comfort as the smell of the books invaded her senses. A smile formed on her lips as she walked past the shelves of books, her shoes quietly tapping away on the floor. She turned into the 'Potions' section and quickly scanned the first shelf for the book she had in mind before moving on to the next. When she reached the third, so engrossed was she in her search that she failed to notice the seventh year Hufflepuff prefect's presence and almost knocked right into him on her side if he hadn't spoke up. "Granger." Cedric politely greeted her with a smile. Hermione nodded briefly in acknowledging silence. "Did I – is there something wrong?" Cedric asked in puzzlement, carefully choosing his words.

"Not quite."

"I guess I could take that as a yes then." Cedric closed the book in his hands and eyed the fifth year with interest. "Care to share what is it that has me bothering you?"

"You mean besides at this very moment?"

Her words stung but Cedric was careful not to show it, instead, he smiled indifferently. "My presence seems to be doing a great deal of distress to you."

Hermione almost snorted in response but refrained from doing so, "Your presence does nothing of that sort so please refrain from implying so, Diggory. If you must know, it's your words."

"My words? By me merely speaking?"

Hermione gave a small, almost derisive, laugh. "You do think of yourself rather highly."

"Well, to be able to cause you such negative emotions, I reckon my position sits quite on a pedestal." Cedric composedly replied.

"On the contrary, I would say your position isn't anywhere too close to it." She smiled, "though you may have earned yourself quite a reputation with me."

Cedric chuckled softly. "What book were you looking for before I had, rudely if I may add on your behalf, interrupted your search?" A playful look crossed Hermione's face at his words but she said nothing in reply and merely pointed at the book in his hand. "_Immediate Potions: Recommended Only For The Intellectuals_?"

"The one and only." Hermione answered. "Is it any good? Professor Snape dismissed its usage for our classes and I have came across a Potions Master from the 19th century who had it recommended it in his list of books to read for the subject."

"Frederique Bolt?"

"You've heard of him?" A surprised smile appeared.

"Him and the other great Potions Masters from the 19th, 18th and 17th century. Bolt was quite the radical for his ideas as feasible as they may have been." Hermione nodded. "But I'm surprised a fifth year would have known of him. History of Magic would have only reached the chapter about him in your sixth year." Cedric observed.

"I read fairly a lot." Hermione admitted.

Cedric gave a small smile, feeling intrigued by the dark haired witch before him. Unlike any other girl he had come across, she had a sharp wit that resounded with her words and an intelligent mind that reflected in her eyes. "Then I reckon it's safe to assume you'd have known of _Undesirable Theories of Potions and Its Undeniable Results_?"

"Another one of Bolt's recommended books." Hermione answered. "I have read that and found it quite appalling."

"It's the reason to why the Dark Arts has such revolting ideas about magic. It's a banned book – yet you've managed to read it." Hermione looked away. "Been to the Restricted Section much, Granger?" Cedric's voice was teasing.

"Once or twice." She looked at Cedric again. "I'd say the same for you."

Cedric chuckled, "I'll admit I've been there a few times."

A faint smile appeared but it quickly faded as Hermione turned away to focus her attention on the books on the shelves. "You're more than just what the others say about you."

"Others?" Cedric's eyebrow arched in curiosity, "If you mean the public perception of how pretty boys have empty skulls, well, I am sorry to say I quite prove that theory wrong."

Hermione turned to him, "The brains, the looks, the skills, and possibly the wealth – I reckon life is treating you with an abundance of good things. It's a pity that the heart isn't quite on that list as well." Her last sentence had dropped to a soft murmur as she looked away again.

"Didn't quite hear you there Granger. What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Hermione shook her head. Cedric looked at Hermione once more with interest. He was curious to her distant self whenever she was with him, something he was sure wasn't quite a usual characteristic of hers. Ever since the dance a week ago, he had found himself observing the fifth year at occasional moments. During those moments, he had always found her to be in the most cheerful disposition – laughing with her friends, smiling as she spoke, animated in her actions and even as she chided her best friends for procrastinating their homework, a hint of warmth was evident in her features. He knew her as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend, fiercely loyal and brave as her house is known for. Yet he found himself wondering more of who she was beyond just that but she didn't seem to offer him an opportunity to know her more than just that. "What is it?" Cedric's thoughts flew out from his mind as he quickly took in Hermione's furrowed eyebrows as her gaze kept itself on him with a question.

"I was just thinking to myself."

Hermione looked away; slightly unnerved by the sudden attention Cedric had given to her second before. Her heart had quickened in its beats when she realize Cedric's steel grey orbs were on her, watching her as she reached for a book and opened it to a page. His gaze had brought a flush to her cheeks, which she was thankful he did not seem to notice. She was uncomfortable with such attention. The last time it happened to her, with Krum from the year before, it had bought almost the same feelings of discomfort, only this time – her heart was beating unusually faster and she could feel herself turning warm with self-conscious. Hermione Granger wasn't infallible to not notice the good looks Cedric possessed. His smile in particular seemed to produce a soft flutter of emotion within her to which she always dismissed. She didn't want to think of someone who had a nature of impudence and insolence. Hermione shelved the book in her hands and turned around to excuse herself. As she did so, she found herself within inches of one Cedric Diggory. Hermione reeled back in surprise and almost fell back in her shock if Cedric hadn't quickly reached for her arm in a gentle grip to prevent her fall. He released her as soon as she steadied herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a scare, Granger."

" Let's try to avoid being within such close proximity without warning, Diggory. I think it gave my heart a good reason to abandon me for those short seconds there."

"Well, if that had happened, I would be glad to provide resuscitation."

Hermione failed to resist the amused smile forming on her face. "Thank you for your kind offer, but I'd rather prevent it altogether lest your group of admiring fangirls come after me in a witch hunt."

"That would be miserable."

"Well, considering the time and age that we are – it would be horrid to know I could still be burned at a stake."

"And you are, literally, a witch."

"Exactly." Hermione sighed.

"I wanted to pass you this, seeing as you had intended to borrow it at first." Cedric held out the book he had been reading before Hermione had appeared. Inquisitive dark brown eyes looked up at him in surprise. The Hufflepuff looked away, his gaze averted to the book before it looked to the shelf beside them. Hermione's gaze remained on him. Finally, Cedric placed the book onto the shelf, laying it flat on a small space enough for a book to be lying down instead of upright with its spine to its readers. "I'll borrow it much later, when you are done." With that, Cedric excused himself, without a look at Hermione. Hermione stared at the book on the shelf – feeling rather confused at his behavior. She looked up again only to see his visage hurrying away from her line of vision. Her feet suddenly moved on their accord and Hermione found herself hurrying after the seventh year.

"Wait." Everyone within earshot turned to Hermione. Madam Pince shot her a sharp look of silence to which the Gryffindor responded with a meek and apologetic look. Cedric halted in his steps and slowly turned around to look at Hermione. Hermione could feel the tinge of redness in her cheeks as she quickly and as quietly as possible, made her way to him so as to avoid disturbing the peace of others, and their eager ears of course. When she reached Cedric, her lips parted, "I wanted to say –" she paused. Cedric waited. Seconds passed. "Thank you." The words were uttered almost inaudibly to Cedric's ears but the movement of her lips enabled him to make sense of her words. He nodded. "I will let you know when I am done with the book."

"That would be great."

Their gaze settled on each other's for a moment longer before Hermione quickly turned away and walked straight to the counter where Madam Pince sat. Cedric stared at her back for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips forming a thin line before he finally looked away and proceeded to exit the library.

* * *

Hermione didn't see much of Cedric as the week passed, much to her relief. Fifth year classes had proved to be rather challenging for its students as the professors drilled on about O.W.L.S. Harry and Ron found themselves constantly grumbling about the load of homework, which provided a mixture of amusement and annoyance for Hermione. She didn't mind the homework load although she did wish that it didn't fill too much of her waking hours. It was with this very thought that Hermione found herself pondering over as she pulled her knees closer to her chest as she atop a large rock at the far end of Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron had gone with the rest of the lads of Butterbeer and as much as she loved the drink, she decided a well-deserved time on her own was much needed besides being in the constant company of two males at almost all times. Dark brown eyes looked up at the autumn sky above her. A small sigh emitted from her lips. She allowed her sight to roam around the endless and vast blue sky, aimlessly darting from gaze to gaze at a cloud or a bird.

Few minutes passed before Hermione looked down again having felt a strain in her neck from looking up too long for her comfort. Her gaze immediately fell onto Cedric Diggory, coming along the path with his attention on the book in his hands. With a crack of a smile on her face, Hermione leaned forward in inquisitiveness, watching the Hufflepuff with every step his took. She was amazed at how he carefully avoided any rock in his path without looking up from his book, how his lips seem to move from time to time as he mumbled a sentence to himself, how his eyebrows knitted together in concentration every now and then. As he got closer, Hermione withdrew from her spot on the rock with quiet steps, retreating to large tree nearby. She didn't know why she wanted to avoid him, but the inexplicable need simply overwhelmed her so that she instinctively shrunk back to be hidden from view as Cedric got much closer. When Cedric finally looked up from his book, she swiftly turned her back to the tree, hoping he hadn't seen her. Half a minute passed before she dared herself to look around the tree. Cedric was now seating on the very rock she had been sitting on just moments before. Hermione almost laughed aloud at the ridiculousness of her situation – hiding from someone she had no reason to hide from. A snort escaped her lips before she could smother her giggles in time and Cedric turned sharply at the sound.

"Granger?" He had sounded surprised but pleasantly surprised as he took in the familiar figure of the fifth year witch. Hermione stepped into his view. "Whatever were you doing behind the tree? Did you intend to climb up and scare me by jumping down with a roar?"

Hermione withheld her grin to his words, "No, I just wasn't quite intending to see you. And besides, I do not have such childish thoughts to scare one that way."

"You don't?"

"No. I prefer scaring them in the dead of the night when they least expect it with a firm tap on their shoulder out of nowhere."

A grin broke on Cedric's face, "And that isn't any less juvenile?"

"My definition of juvenile varies." Hermione replied simply as she walked over to a patch of flowers, in their autumn bloom. She crouched down as her fingers playfully ran themselves softly over the petals. Cedric found himself closing his book as he watched Hermione in amusement. A smile appeared on her lips as her fingers felt the gentle petals of nature, not the least noticing Cedric's attention until she felt his presence beside her. Her gaze shifted to him when he crouched next to her.

"I thought I should see for myself what had caught your attention so much." Cedric offered.

"They are pretty."

"Don't you think the word pretty is overused?" Hermione looked at him with an arched look. "It's been used so many times to describe so many things and people. It doesn't seem to hold that value it used to." Cedric explained. His hand reached out for a flower, fingering it thoughtfully.

"Value of beauty, you mean?"

"Precisely. Haven't you felt where there are times when the word pretty shouldn't be used for something or someone?" Hermione pursed her lips shut at his words, offering no answer. Cedric continued without a notice of her silence, "I personally can't stand it when the word is used to describe something that certainly does not belong with such mere perception of it. When I was younger, my mom told me that such adjectives ought to be used in the more justifiable manner. I thought it was her method of ensuring my English vocabulary did not run all over the place with thoughtless usage, but now that I'm older – I see it's because she wanted me to appreciate the real refined beauty."

"Well that would prove to be difficult." Hermione sharply said. A surprised look appeared in response to her sudden statement. "There is no one with such perfection of a beauty and if you are looking for one, there is no such person as beauty varies within the eye of a person. What may of beauty for you may not be the same for others and likewise." Hermione's dark eyes shone with a challenging light, bold and fearless with anticipation for his answer of defense.

"I've never said that there was an exact perfection to beauty."

"No, but your words implied it." Hermione stood up and Cedric quickly followed after. "Your perception of beauty is selective Diggory. It's superficial and wishy-washy at the way you put it. This is not a fairytale for we are certainly not in one. Books of centuries old with their stories of refined beauty touched merely upon the exterior."

"Except for Austen." Hermione stopped short at Cedric's simple words, pulling back by an fraction in surprise. "She made her characters seem plain yet with the gentle touch of words of their personality that brought volumes to bring a light of beauty on them."

"You've read Austen's books? A Muggle writer?"

A bark of laughter escaped Cedric. "I am not a pro-pureblood all the way, Granger. I take interest in the world beyond wizardry and magic as well." His laugh sounded impatient to Hermione but she chose to keep herself from commenting. "Did you think I was too conceited to have lowered myself to the books of a Muggle author?"

"No." Hermione honestly replied. Cedric's lips quirked in a smirk as he turned around. Intrigued, Hermione obliged into falling into step with him, the fallen leaves making a crisp sound beneath them with each contact of the soles of their shoes. "If you don't mind me asking, what else do you read?"

"Various." Cedric shrugged, "I don't really favor any particular author or genre." Hermione nodded. "Books are meant to be enjoyed regardless of what the story they seek to tell."

"You read a lot then." Hermione's words came off as a statement instead of the question she had intended it to be.

"Rather much." Cedric replied. "I've seen you around the library often a lot. I suppose it's the same for you isn't it?" He placed his hands into the warmth of the pockets of his jeans. "Are you feeling cold, Granger?" The Hufflepuff asked as he watched Hermione brought her hands close to her chest with a few puffs of air. Without waiting for an answer, Cedric shrugged off his jacket and pulled it over her smaller frame. Startled, Hermione looked up. Cedric offered a faint smile and continued on his way. The Gryffindor witch stared after him for a few seconds, rooted to her spot, before Cedric realized she wasn't following behind. He turned his head to see Hermione looking at him. "I am pretty sure it had been in the laundry just a day before so you can be assured that the scent that you probably have caught a whiff off would be the fresh detergent smell. I don't smell anything as soapy as that."

A small laugh emitted from Hermione, "And what do you smell like?" she teased good-naturedly.

Cedric bit his lower lip in thought before a smile appeared, "Quite likely the smell of fresh wild grass and peppermint. And maybe caramel because I seem to be very much fond of the sweet. Care to take a whiff?" Hermione snorted in laughter at his offer, producing a laugh from Cedric as well. Cedric mentally noted the unique laughter she had – nothing of the girlish high pitch sort but rather, low and warm as it bubbled from within her. They continued on their way down to the street of Hogsmeade in silent company of one another. When they finally reached the front doorstep of The Three Broomsticks, Hermione took Cedric's jacket off and returned it to him with a small yet grateful smile. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"I'm sixteen, Diggory. With a wand of my own and in the middle of a crowded Hogsmeade, and if all that doesn't assure you enough of my safety, Harry and Ron are just on the other side of this door to which I'm pretty sure they would come rushing out if they were to hear a sudden piercing scream from me."

"You've never come across to me as a damsel in distress who would wait for help to arrive."

"No. Quite likely I would have been more than pleased to cast the hex myself."

"Well, remind me not to place myself on such an unfortunate end." Cedric replied. He took a step away from Hermione. "I'll see you around, Granger."

Hermione stepped into The Three Broomsticks and carefully wove through the crowd to go over to Harry and Ron's side when she spotted them by the corner with fellow Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. As soon as she reached Harry's side, a quick smile crossed the green eyed boy's lips before his attention turned to Ron who had been on quite a rant. It didn't take Hermione more than five seconds to capture the name Cedric and Quidditch spewing from Ron's lips.

"He's got the most awful of nature I've ever got myself to know. And to think I had looked up to him last year." Seamus and Dean nodded in unison as Harry stared fixedly at his mug of Butterbeer.

"Something Diggory said again?" Hermione curiously asked as she pulled her scarf from her neck. "Couldn't it have been a misunderstanding?"

"Rubbish. I was just right there with Ron when Diggory said it." Seamus chimed.

"And what exactly did he said?"

"Qudditch and me equates to an absolute failure. You wouldn't imagine how lowly he talked of me to his Quidditch teammates. Bloody hell." Ron swore under his breath.

A momentary doubtful look colored the Gryffindor witch's facial features but it quickly disappeared as Ron spoke up again, ranting away. She dropped herself into the chair next to Ron, which Harry had pulled up for her, and listened attentively to her ranting best friend with as much impartiality as she possibly could but finding herself failing to do so. The mental image of Cedric Diggory in her mind withered and formed a picture of a boy whom she had no desire to seek a better understanding of and preferably, to stay away from as it irked her to know of someone with such possible ego for himself. Her frown deepened with Ron's words. On occasions, her eyebrows arched high behind her bangs with surprise, or furrowed with a crease of her nose for disapproval.

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione whispered when Ron finally went off to the restroom and Dean and Seamus launched into a conversation of their own about the first upcoming Quidditch match.

"Cedric was absolutely selfless in the Triwizard Cup and if wasn't for him, I wouldn't be right here." Harry replied with a firm gaze at the dark haired witch.

"So you think Ron made it all up?"

"Of course not." Harry quickly protested. "I just don't think it was the way he had heard it."

"Ron did say he wasn't deaf."

"But he did say he was slow." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry. But you know what I meant. Hermione, this is Cedric we are talking about. The one who didn't left my side at the graveyard even with Voldemort and his gang threatening to rip us to shreds."

"So you are taking Diggory's side of the fence because he was heroic enough to stay and fight with you?"

"Of course not." Harry sighed softly. "Why are you so persistent on Cedric being the one at fault here?"

"And why are you not? Harry, people aren't what they always seem to be. You can't bring yourself to trust someone just because of a deed he did once." Hermione softly continued, "People change, Harry." Her hand reached out for Harry's and the young wizard entwined his fingers around hers before giving it a small squeeze. Hermione looked up at him.

"I hope this is all a misunderstanding." Harry softly said.

"I hope so too." Hermione stiffly answered, not quite believing in her own words. The doors to The Three Broomsticks opened and a new stream of chatter entered. Both Hermione and Harry looked up to see none other than Cedric with other lads and a girl with long dark hair and of Oriental heritage. Hermione noted with a smile at Harry's sudden hitch in breathing, knowing full well of her best friend's discreet affection for the Ravenclaw witch, Cho Chang. She eased her hand from Harry's and playfully nudged the latter by the shoulder. When Harry averted his gaze to her, she nodded at Cho's direction with an encouraging look. Harry quickly shook his head. "Harry, she's not going to know you if you don't speak to her."

"I'm the Boy Who Lived, Hermione. Who doesn't know me?"

Hermione responded with a slap to his arm, "How about just Harry Potter, the boy. Not the Boy Who Lived." Harry sighed as he looked over to Cho again who was sitting down at a table with Cedric and his friends. "Go over and talk to her."

"Not with everyone else around."

"Who's around?" Ron picked up his mug of Butterbeer with a questioning look as he sat down in his seat.

"Cho." Hermione said with a teasing smile at Harry.

Ron good naturedly turned around to look but the smile on his face faded at the sight of the tall lad beside said Ravenclaw witch. "And Diggory." He muttered darkly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Shall we be off? I need to send a letter to Sirius." Hermione eyed him with interest but Harry avoided her gaze, knowing Hermione could see through a word of his lie. "It's getting chilly anyway."

"Alright, come on Ron." Hermione pulled herself up, relenting to Harry's wishes. Ron sullenly pulled himself up and the trio excused themselves from their friends. Cedric caught Hermione's eye by coincidence as the trio made their way out the crowded place but before he could say anything, she looked away sharply and didn't turn to look back, missing the bewildered frown on the seventh year's face.

* * *

_Disclaimer: The wizarding world of Harry Potter and its characters belongs rightfully to Ms. Rowling, while the basis of the idea to this story belongs to the amazingly talented Ms. Austen._

_A/N: Thanks to all who have added this to their alerts and for having it on their favorites as well :) And for the encouraging comments too. The chapters will be pretty short, but sweet hopefully, but nothing too short - probably at this length or so. Either way, I do hope everyone's pleased with the story so do drop a note to share your thoughts, or just simply enjoy!  
_


	3. One Thing & Then The Other

_**A Modern Tale**_

**One Thing & Then The Next  
**

"Brilliant weather, isn't it?" Hermione reeled around in surprise at Cedric's voice from behind her. She had been standing by the long corridor, with her elbows folded atop the ashlar structure overlooking the broad horizons of the land around Hogwarts. Cedric shot her a brief nod of greeting as he joined her, careful to distance himself at least two feet away. Hermione looked at him for a moment before she nodded wordlessly. "You are certainly a puzzle of your own, Granger."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" The Gryffindor dubiously asked, with a pitch higher than she had intended.

"There are times when it seems that we can actually be civil to one another and then are the times like this where it feels we ought to be mortal enemies of some sort." Cedric simply said.

A heated blush rose in Hermione's features. "It could be your imagination."

"I don't think I can quite draw up such dramatic scenes, especially since I'd rather not. Honestly now, Granger, mind telling me why is it so?"

"By it – do you mean the part about mortal enemies or the part about your apparent lack of resourcefulness in imagination?"

"That was quite an insult to my intellect." Cedric smiled a little despite his words.

"Well you did produce an insult of my amiability so it's only fair I return the favor."

"But one's mental power to a personality? I think the former weighs a little more."

Hermione smirked, "A personality reflects who you are."

"The mentality proves who you are." Cedric countered.

Hermione bit back a smile. "Alright then. You are entitled to an insult of your own, at any time you wish and at any thing about me that you wish to cast your unkindness on."

"There is no validity period or an expiration date?"

"A week from now."

"I reckon I should be able to think of an insult by then."

"Good. I shall be all ears when you are ready." Hermione answered good-naturedly. Cedric nodded firmly as they exchanged a wordless agreement with their locked gaze. The mock severity of the situation caused a smile to crack at their lips as both averted their gaze in a burst of laughter. "Are you really planning on an insult for me?" Hermione asked in between her laughs.

"That depends if I can find something to insult about."

"I can give you a pointer."

"And what's that?"

"My hair." Cedric barked out in laughter at Hermione's answer. Hermione wheezed a laugh as she continued, "It's always been quite the target of countless opinions. I'd offer you my teeth but after they had been shrunk, I don't think they are worthy of an insult."

"I've never come across anyone like you, Granger." Cedric grinned. "Nothing but sharp wit."

"That sentence is like a double-edged sword." Hermione observed. "Nothing but sharp wit – on one end, it's a praise of my humor but on the other end, it's a sarcasm for a limited strength." She explained as she tapped her fingers against the cold stone to an invisible rhythm. Cedric looked out to the horizon before them. "So which would you mean, Diggory?"

"Whichever you'd prefer." The Hufflepuff answered. "Say, Granger, could I ask a favor?" Hermione's gaze shifted to Cedric with an awaiting look of amusement. "I don't suppose you'd fancy taking a walk with me within the grounds of Hogwarts on such a lovely day?" Cedric asked with an arched eyebrow. His steel grey eyes shone with warmth and the slightest hint of anticipation and eagerness. He waited as the fifth year before him mulled his invite in her head, pleasantly observing her as a thoughtful crease appeared on her forehead and her lips disappeared into a thin line of consideration. When she looked at him again with a short nod, Cedric couldn't help but beam in response. They walked down together and onto the vast grounds of Hogwarts. With a respectable distance between them, their conversation began again with the weather before moving on to books and other interests besides said printed materials.

"And you have been playing Quidditch since you could mount a broom?" Hermione asked with a skeptical look.

Cedric laughed, "Do you have to doubt my every word, Granger? Yes, my father had me recognizing the rules of Quidditch before I could even differentiate the past and present tenses in my vocabulary."

"So you play the game often."

"More like the most of my lifetime, or what I have it so far. A little known fact about me," Cedric leaned close to Hermione with a conspiratorial smile, "I was part of Puddlemere United's youth academy for two years before I dropped out."

An amazed look colored Hermione's features as her lips parted with surprise. "Why did you leave? Shouldn't it have been a dream for you to remain there and play in the team?"

Cedric shrugged, "It came to the choice between Hogwarts and the academy."

"And you chose academics?"

"Really, Granger. You ought to stop being so skeptical of me." Hermione snickered and offered a short mutter of apology. "I suppose I saw there were more benefits to pursuing my academics than it is to pursue a Snitch." Cedric smiled with a faraway look, "Being part of the youth academy was amazing and I don't regret one bit of each moment spent there."

"Do you wish you could have it back? Would you choose the same option as you did then if you had the choice now?" Hermione thoughtfully asked.

"No." Cedric firmly answered. He bent down and picked a lone flower amidst the grasses. The prefect twirled the flower by its stem as he continued, "I don't believe I had ever retract any of my choices made. Besides, Hogwarts has been nothing but wonderful for me – well, except for last year's Triwizard Cup." The flower in his hand stopped in a mid-swirl as Cedric looked up from it to Hermione. His hand gestured an offering of the flower to the Gryffindor witch.

"Thank you." Instinctively, Hermione brought it close to her nose for a whiff. She smiled at the sweet smell. "Well, what are your plans after Hogwarts then?" When Cedric didn't answer her, she looked up from the flower and saw the thoughtful look on the older boy's face. "Diggory?" She prompted.

"I was supposed to attend St. Andrews, or Cambridge," his voice trailed off and Hermione patiently waited for him to continue, "but with Voldemort being all bloody-bent on unleashing hell in the wizarding world, maybe I'll take up Auror training instead."

"Why Muggle education though?"

"They seemed rather interesting. And what about you, Granger?" Cedric offered his hand to her as they were about to attempt to descend the steep hills leading to the lower grounds of Hogwart's vicinity. Hermione looked at the offered hand with an arched eyebrow. "What?"

"First the flower, now the hand. Mind you Diggory, it takes more than these little things to get onto my good graces." Hermione smirked.

"And here I thought good old fashioned manners would win your heart."

"We are in the 21st century Diggory, do keep up. It's the age of shiny materials and fancy dresses of the sort." The fifth year teased.

"So I suppose my hand would not be necessary then." Cedric said as he began to retract his hand away.

Hermione laughed and offered her hand, "If you must, we may as well have our hands attached."

Cedric shot Hermione a comical mix of reaction, feeling half amused and the other half indignant, "You made it as if I am afraid to descend by myself without a support of a helping hand."

Hermione smirked, "Why, is that not the situation we have at hand?"

Cedric shook his head in resignation though a smile was evident on his lips, "You are quite the feminist for your age, Granger."

"We must always start young." Hermione absently replied as she took Cedric's hand in hers and they began to descend the cliff. "I plan to study at Oxford if I could and take a year as an exchange student in France." Hermione said, in reference to Cedric's unanswered question, as she adjusted her left footing to avoid slipping.

"Nothing related to the wizarding world?"

"It's a tentative plan." She answered simply.

Cedric held her hand a little tighter in his as they almost reached the bottom. His other free hand automatically moved behind her back, though without any physical contact made, just in case the Gryffindor witch was to make a sudden misstep. "Highly dependent on Harry's plans, I see." He stated matter-of-factly.

Something within Hermione snapped at Cedric's statement, "I can't possibly leave him on his own." Hermione said as she quickly dropped Cedric's hand. She whirled around to face him with a glare, "You are keen on surprising me aren't you?" A bewildered Cedric hadn't managed a word edgewise as the riled fifth year continued, "You would be polite and, dare I say it, charming," she said the last word bitterly, "Yet there are times like this when you behave like a thoughtless prat and I absolutely detest it and it makes me wonder why do I even bother?" She then turned around indignantly and began to clamber up the slope once more.

Cedric huffed in incredulity at the Gryffindor witch, looking away to his right for a moment as if to gather his patience, before looking back at her. "You are going to climb up again just after having gotten down?" He said in disbelief with sarcasm lacing his tone. Hermione didn't answer but simply continued, determined not to look back at him. "Granger." Cedric called out pointedly. "Granger, will you be sensible and stop scaling that steep cliff?" The Hufflepuff's voice was almost distressed and annoyed.

"I shall do as I please, Diggory."

"You are being ridiculous."

Hermione stopped and balanced herself precariously mid-way in her climb with one hand on the ground as she turned to look at him. "Despite the absurdity of the moment, I rather carry on with it than to stay in your presence any longer." She sharply said. "I can manage myself just fine, thank you." As she said so, her fingers slipped through the damp soil, causing a moment of fumbling a small shriek.

Cedric struggled hard not to laugh, "You were saying?" His voice was dropping with hilarity at the situation despite his rationality screaming at him to keep his amusement at bay.

"You are the most horrid, incorrigible, impudent and pompous person I've ever come across that I honestly hope I could simply avoid seeing for the rest of the school year until you have completed your term and be off to wherever it is that you should." Hermione puffed in one breath. Seeing the frown on Cedric's lips, Hermione quickly turned around and hurried up the cliff.

"Granger!"

Hermione refused to turn around and willfully continued her climb. When she reached the top, her steps quickened as she hurried to the castle, feelings of irritation and resentment rising within her with great displeasure. She stormed into the large hallway and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, scaring almost anyone in her way. When the portrait swung open, the fifth year stalked right in and fell into a couch with her thoughts so distracted that she failed to notice a morose-looking Harry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she walked over from the windows.

"Just peachy." Hermione muttered.

Ginny eyed her, perceptively picking up the negative vibes radiating off her friend, and sat down next to Hermione with a concern smile, "Care to share?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head, "No, I'd rather not."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's not as bad as Harry's." Ginny commented with a nod to said raven haired boy. Hermione shifted her attention to Harry, noticing him for the first time since she stepped into the room. "He's been that way since he came in almost two hours ago. Even Ron gave up on him and headed for the kitchens instead." Ginny explained.

"Harry?" Hermione called out. Harry simply stared at a space with his thoughts seemingly faraway.

"Well, maybe you can try talking to him. Merlin knows he only listens to you." Ginny said as she got up. "And as for you, I'm willing to listen whenever you wish to talk."

Hermione waited for Ginny to leave before she walked over to Harry's side, a large armchair by the fireplace, and proceeded to kneel down beside the furniture to be on eye-level with the dazed boy. "Harry, are you alright?" She cautiously asked.

"Not exactly."

Hermione inwardly sighed at his answer, relieved that he had at least responded rather than ignore her very existence. "What happened?" Harry's gaze met hers with a small frustrated sigh. She reached out to his hand and gave it a small squeeze of encouragement.

"Cho said no."

"No?"

"I asked if she'd like to go Hogsmeade with me and rather firmly, she said no. Without a word of a reason or even a friendly countenance." Harry reached his hand up and ran it through his dark locks of hair. "I don't understand. She was smiling at me during breakfast today, and the times we happen to meet in the corridors, but she was cold and distant when I spoke to her earlier."

"Did you – did you do anything to offend her?"

""Mione, what could I possibly do to offend someone I hardly have a chance to speak to much less be around with to do anything offending?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am."

Harry shot Hermione a reassuring smile, "Don't be. It's not your fault to begin with." He proceeded to give a soft pat to her hand close to him, "Thank you but I'll be fine, Hermione. Anyway, whatever happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry smiled knowingly as he inched closer, "You stomped in like a troll minutes before, obviously, something must have happened." Hermione reached out with her hand but Harry swiftly dodged as her hand landed with a smack on the armchair instead. Harry laughed. "Quidditch Seeker, 'Mione – surely you wouldn't underestimate my reflexes."

"Prat." Harry laughed again. "It's nothing really in particular." Her gaze shifted to a loose thread on the edge of armchair's linings.

"Come on, Hermione. "

"Diggory." Harry looked at his best friend in interest. "I can't understand why but the things he says," she groaned, "It simply irks me to the point I could feel my blood boil." Green eyes widened with amusement. "He makes me feel simply light-headed when it comes to him that I seem to lose my rational self and it really, really is disturbing."

"You mean losing your rational self by doubting him easily and believing Ron's words?"

"Harry, I don't doubt him entirely but I will admit that my impartiality has failed to surface due to a remark he once made, and having heard it myself no less. As for Ron, it did cross my mind he may have mistaken Diggory's words but as his best friend, I ought to have a little faith in him as well."

"That's the Gryffindor loyalty in you speaking. What about the logical Hermione Granger, the one who speaks her mind fearlessly yet with sound and rational facts?"

"She's lost when it comes to Diggory." Hermione sighed.

"I think she's still here, just clouded by a misconception which sealed her first impression of one Cedric Diggory."

"I suppose."

"Hermione, have you – have you ever wondered why's that so?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean, Harry?"

"For the smartest witch of your age, you are quite slow aren't you?" Hermione resisted rolling her eyes and settled for a look that prompted Harry to continue. "Maybe it's the feelings of affection?" Hermione stared at Harry for a moment before her lips twitch upwards and laughter erupted from her being. "Come on 'Mione, just think about it. Diggory's words matter to you – and he's no one of importance to you, as a matter of fact, you hardly knew him until last year at the World Cup, yet his opinions matters. You take into heart whatever he says and comments, feeling you need to prove him wrong or to justify it." Harry said seriously, "If you have no affection for him, you wouldn't have to feel that way. You wouldn't let what he say cloud your levelheadedness as it does now." Hermione stopped laughing with a bite of her lower lip, looking at Harry intently. "I'm not one with such position to give advice on love but take it as you will; a male instinct or some sort, this could be the reason to your behavior towards him."

"How can I like anyone who makes me so infuriated?"

Harry shrugged, "Merlin knows." He smiled, "Listen, go find Diggory and sort out the little spat you probably had with him, it will help you to put your thoughts together and maybe solve that puzzle of yours."

"I feel awful."

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, Harry. You were the one who was feeling upset and yet here you are consoling me instead for my sudden tendency to behave foolishly."

"Well, if you'd offer me your share of dinner tonight along with your Transfiguration and Astronomy essay, I'd be more than pleased to have them as your gratitude payment."

"Very funny." Hermione grinned as she stood up. "I'm off to find Diggory and I will see you at dinner, Potter." Harry chuckled. Hermione made her way down the stairs, going from one floor to another, in search of the seventh year prefect who seemingly no where to be seen. Half an hour passed in Hermione's search without a sight of said boy causing the fifth year to almost give up but her determination overruled the notion as she carried on searching. Another half an hour passed before Hermione finally sat down on the stone steps which led down to the path that led Hagrid's cabin and the Forbidden Forest, disappointed and weary. A puff of air escaped her lips before she closed her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Do you usually talk with your eyes closed to yourself, Granger?"

Dark brown orbs flew open in surprise and the steel grey ones that belonged to one Cedric Diggory, gazed down at her – with just a few inches away. Hermione felt his small, ticklish yet warm breaths on her face just as she felt the intensity of his gaze. The smooth, slightly chiseled face of the still boyish facial features was evident to Hermione's observant self. She mentally noted the curve of his jawbone, easily defining his features for a handsome smile. Suddenly realizing the dangerously close proximity their faces were in, Hermione immediately pulled back with a slight fumble. Cedric pulled back as well, as if the same realization had occurred to him. "You were here all along?" Hermione quickly said, intent on recovering from the heated blush rising in her cheeks. "You weren't in the library or the Great Hall. Or the Quidditch pitch, or the greenhouses." She rambled.

"No." Cedric looked way for a brief second, gathering his own composure, before looking back at her. "No, I was here – the Forbidden Forrest looked awfully tempting."

"You went in there?"

"Just the outskirts." Hermione nodded. Silence befell them as Hermione shifted her attention her school robe while Cedric stared at the cracks of the stone steps.

"Did you –" Both looked away in slight embarrassment. They hadn't except the other to speak at the same time.

"What were you about to say?"

Cedric looked at the Gryffindor before him, "Did you searched for me for quite some time?" he softly asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry – I didn't know and honestly, I wouldn't avoid you or anything of that sort, just in case that thought came to your mind."

"It did cross my mind," Hermione admitted, "just once though. But I wouldn't blame you if you did. I was behaving with such awful frankness without a proper explanation." She offered an apologetic smile, "I suppose I should say I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to be pretentious either, or impudent for that matter." Cedric offered. "You stomped up and out, to be honest, it was quite a scene to take in and to attempt to behave like a gentleman after that."

"You did sound furious when you shouted my name right after I said those horrid words."

Cedric chuckled lightly, "About that – I suppose my tone of voice went notches higher than it should have been. Your words did sting quite a bit."

"Besides your pride, did I hurt anything else?" Hermione asked, feeling small and guilty.

"My ego." Cedric joked. "Listen, Granger. Whatever it is that I had said and did then – I'm sorry. Awfully sorry." His steel grey eyes looked directly into hers, an apologetic smile tugged his lips upwards. Hermione smiled and nodded. Cedric breathed in relief as he sat himself down next to her. "What were you about to say earlier? When we spoke up at the same time." He explained at Hermione's confused look.

"Oh." Hermione flushed. "Did you have your dinner yet." She mumbled. Cedric broke into laughter. "Well, that was the first thing that came into my mind to break the awkward silence." She said in defense. "I am feeling hungry after all."

"Dinner? Of all things – you chose a meal to open a conversation?" Cedric shook his head amusedly. A lopsided grin crossed Hermione's features and Cedric found himself smiling as his hand unconsciously reached out to her face and gently nudged the lock of hair fallen in front of her eyes. The older boy's fingers traced down from Hermione's cheek to her jawbone, ending near the edge of her lip. Hermione unintentionally pulled herself forward, finding herself physically and emotionally drawn to the Hufflepuff. His grey eyes never left her own as he brought himself closer. Their faces came closer and Hermione felt a gentle warmth tingling in her skin with each closing inches. She found her hear beating at a rapid pace but instead of fear or nervousness, she felt herself feeling at perfect ease of the feeling. A sudden light cut across the sky and somewhere not too far away, a thunder rang clear in the autumn evening air. The clouds began to move overhead them, casting a shadow to their figures. When their faces were almost two inches apart, Hermione felt a sudden droplet of cold water on her cheek. She averted her gaze to the sky above and saw it had began to drizzle. She allowed the rain to fall on her face before looking back down at Cedric again, where she was greeted by a small smile on the older boy's face. Another thunder sounded and Hermione, as if awaken from a trance, suddenly pulled away with haste. She quickly stood up and Cedric swiftly followed and grabbed her arm in a firm yet gentle grip.

"Granger?"

"I'll see you in the Great Hall." She quickly mumbled and with an easy tug, released herself from Cedric's hold before hurrying up the stone steps. Her face flushed and her thoughts in a muddled mess, Hermione found herself questioning what had just happened. She stopped midway in her tracks and turned to look back. Cedric remained rooted to where he was, under the rain which had started to pour harder, looking up at her – his grey eyes seem to shone under the rain, asking her a silent question. She stood where she was but no words escaped her lips. Hermione watched as Cedric began to ascend the steps, pulling off his school robe as he went. When Cedric reached her, he held his robe over her head.

"Before you catch a cold." He simply said.

Hermione nodded a thank you and with a silent understanding between them, she began to run as did he, under the rain with Cedric's school robe over both of them. She felt Cedric's warmth brushing against her, the soft fabric of his uniform against her skin as she huddled closer to him. They ran all the way pass the great doors that served as the entrance of Hogwarts before stopping in the grand hallway to dry themselves. Hermione patted her clothes, smiling as she noted she was quite dry save for her socks and shoes. As she turned around with the intention to thank Cedric, a female's voice from above her flitted to her ears and the words that the voice spoke of halted her movements.

"So Cho turned down Potter because of Cedric told her to?"

"Cho said so herself. It can't – oh, Cedric, you are here." Marietta Edgecombe, sixth year Ravenclaw, descended from the stairs in surprise. "The lads were looking for you moments earlier." She said. Suddenly noticing Hermione's presence, she gave a small nervous smile and quickly hurried away to the Great Hall with her friend.

"Granger," Cedric began.

Hermione shook her head, indicating she wished to be left alone and away from Cedric. With her lips pursed shut and a last piercing gaze at the Hufflepuff, the fifth year witch whirled around and disappeared into the Great Hall.

* * *

_Disclaimer: The wizarding world of Harry Potter and its characters belongs rightfully to Ms. Rowling, while the basis of the idea to this story belongs to the amazingly talented Ms. Austen._

_A/N: This is coming to a swift course of events, probably with an ending soon because I hadn't quite intend to have it dragged unnecessarily at the pace it's going. Thanks for the kind reviews and attention on the fanfic :)  
_


	4. An Attempt to Sort The Mess

_**A Modern Tale**_

**An Attempt to Sort the Mess  
**

"Hermione, why did you – bloody hell, what's with that look on your face?" Ron took a step back when Hermione turned around with a scowl. Ginny quickly dragged her brother by the arm and shushed him to be quiet.

"Hermione, did something happen?" Harry bravely asked, stepping up to her by the window. "You ate dinner without a word and left without waiting for any one of us. Are you feeling alright?" The Gryffindor witch nodded wordlessly. Harry sat himself down beside her. Minutes passed without a word exchanged, Harry simply waited as Hermione stared out the window. The raven haired wizard fiddled with a quill in his hands as he waited for Hermione. When she finally looked at him, Harry almost breathed in relief – he never did have quite that much quiet patience as Hermione did.

"Harry, if you could discover the reason to Cho's behavior towards you, would you want to hear it?" Hermione softly asked.

"I suppose."

"What if the reason wasn't – wasn't as you would have thought it would have been?"

Harry's face scrunched in confusion, "Like what?"

Hermione exhaled quickly, "No, nothing in particular. Never mind what I just said."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione answered with finality. She shot him a tight smile before turning away again to the window. The words she heard earlier that evening echoed in her mind. Hermione wondered how much weight they actually carried in factual truth. Her lower lip rolled back as she bit into it, her thoughts scattered as she tried to regroup them again. Her fingers twitched as she felt herself yearning to find out the truth – from the boy himself. A frown found its way onto her lips she mentally cursed the twisted feeling within her. Just a few short hours ago, she had found herself welcoming a warmth she had desired to seek and know more – one that she had previously dismissed, but within minutes it was diminished again with words that brought on her doubts once more.

"I'll be around if you need to talk." Harry offered before he left her.

Hermione stared after him for a brief moment, recalling the words the Gryffindor Seeker had said to her that afternoon. She inhaled deeply and reminded herself to be impartial. Without listening to his end of the story, it would be unreasonable for her to jump at his throat, she reminded herself. With the determined frame of mind, Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room with such speed that left Ron with his jaw slacked as Ginny, Harry and the others stared after the young witch. Hermione spotted Cedric just as the Fat Lady swung her portrait shut behind her. Cedric's gaze caught hers with a surprise on his end. She walked up to him, meeting him halfway. "I didn't think I would see you here."

"I needed to speak to you."

"I can guess that much. I suppose it's about something I heard this evening?"

"Yes. Listen, Granger, what you heard –"

"I'm sorry," Hermione interrupted, "I need to know, if it was true. What was said, is it true?" Cedric nodded. Hermione breathed in deeply.

"If you may, just hear me out before you make your conclusion." Hermione nodded. "I did tell Cho not to accept Harry's advances." Hermione felt herself inwardly flinching at the truth that spilled from his lips. "But it was only because I knew Cho all too well. Cho's a very nice girl but she's got, well, demands of her own interests. Ones I know that wouldn't sit well with Harry."

"Clingy?"

Cedric smiled amusedly, "Not quite. That wasn't the word I had been seeking for. I suppose it's more of, affectionate. Very. Cho enjoys doting on the people whom she cares about and in return, she expects just the same. She means well, honestly, but it can be overbearing for some."

"So you thought Harry couldn't possibly be the affectionate type?"

Cedric, noting the sharp tone of Hermione's question, quickly answered, "Possibly. But mostly because I didn't want to see Cho hurt either."

"And it's alright that Harry gets hurt in return?"

"I know you are awfully protective of Harry but will you listen to my reasoning?"

"Fine." Hermione bit her lip.

"Harry isn't just a typical boy, both you and I know that. I wanted Cho to understand that by being with Harry – it also means a compromise of her own privacy, her safety and her heart."

"Harry's not going to die." Hermione said pointedly with a furious gaze.

"But he's threatened by it every school year." Cedric shot back. "I am not going to let Cho allow her heart to grieve and just sit by watching her if it happens."

"You think Harry's not going to survive against Voldermort."

"I certainly not. I have every intention of supporting Harry in his fight with this deranged wizard." Cedric answered sharply. A frustrated sigh escaped him. "Granger, you of all people should understand that I am only protecting the heart of my friend, keeping it with the best interests."

"And to have my best friend feeling hurt because of your selfish actions to prevent your friend from getting hurt?" Hermione said sarcastically. "How thoughtful of you, Diggory."

"See it from my point of view. Wouldn't you protect Harry with the same reasons?"

"I'll let him make the decision on his own. Especially since it concerns the matter of the heart – one that should not be interfered with lest the consequences be deemed cruel and devastating to the hearts involved." Hermione answered. "You have just proved all my thoughts about you absolutely wrong. I was right in believing you are nothing more but a selfish being who thinks within his own worldview."

"Granger." Cedric's hand reached out for Hermione but the Gryffindor stepped back instead.

"Tell me that you did not say Ron's awful in Quidditch and he can't play for the life of him."

Cedric's steel grey orbs averted themselves to the ground before looking up at Hermione, "I did." Hermione's gaze was filled with disappointment and dashed hopes as she looked at him dismally. "But not in the manner you had eloquently pointed out. I only said that Weasley needed to pick up on his Quidditch skills because with his background, it would be more than possible for him to do so. It's rare that with his brothers, except Percy, all playing with such adeptness that he would refuse to be part of the game. Don't you think that's strange? I'm sure that he is as much of a Quidditch fan as any other lad, yet he doesn't want to place himself in the sport. Have you ever thought why not?" Cedric answered. "Believe or not, I think he would make a fine Keeper – if he places his heart into it."

Hermione looked away, uncertain if she could believe what Cedric had just said. His answers reasoned his actions, but they didn't fare too well in the favorable part. She was about to answer when Cedric continued.

"And there is no reason for me to say such foolish words that would, as it is now, blow every bit of a chance that I could have." Hermione's jaw fell open in bewilderment. Cedric ran a hand through his dark hair, an embarrassed smile crossing his lips, "I've noticed you for quite some time now, Granger. But you've never quite allowed me an opportunity to approach you."

"But you've never thought me as pretty. Surely your perception of my looks is more than enough to turn your attentions away. Not that I mind my looks but I've always regarded you as someone worthy of such equal attractiveness as yourself. "

Cedric gave a hollowed laugh. "Granger, I am not superficial. And you are not unpretty."

"That's not a word, Diggory."

"Let's place it in the dictionary for the moment, defined as an adjective." Cedric answered.

"It's an insult to the correct adjectives such as unattractive, hideous, repulsive, ugly –"

"But you are none of those, Granger." Cedric laughed again. "Honestly, Granger. Do you see yourself in that manner?"

"No."

"Well, Granger, then whatever makes you believe in me seeing you in that manner?"

"If I recall correctly, it was when you mentioned I was not appropriate for the term 'pretty'."

A surprised look appeared. "You heard that?" Cedric's features were almost flushed in embarrassment.

"I did. In fact, you mentioned it was perfectly unjustifiable for me." Hermione smirked.

"But you didn't catch what I said after that, I'm assuming."

Hermione snorted in laughter despite herself, "Surely you didn't expect me to stay on and listen to the words that were derogatory to my appearance?"

Realization befell Cedric in that quick moment. "So that was why you were so distant towards me ever since the dance we had that day." Cedric almost laughed but he steadied his composure and looked at the fifth year in the eye, "Granger, there was more after that which you didn't manage to hear."

"And what can they possibly be?" Hermione sighed. "Forget that I've asked, I don't think I would like to hear it."

"Are you feeling hungry, Granger?"

"Pardon me?"

"You know when you hear those growling sounds from somewhere close to your abdomen, indicating the emptiness that is much needed to be filled by food?"

Hermione's lips pulled themselves upwards, fairly amused by Cedric's choice description but she bit her lower lip to prevent the latter from seeing her smile. "I suppose I wouldn't mind a light supper."

"Brilliant." With that, Cedric led the way to the kitchens. When the pair reached said location, the house elves immediately served them with extravagant helpings and selections of food, much to their surprise. Cedric had laughed and thanked them good-naturedly before tucking in. "Pick anything you'd like, Granger."

Hermione looked around the table before her gaze fell on the plate of shepherd's pie. Unknowingly, her hand made a reach for it the same time as Cedric's hand did. Their fingers shrunk back at the surprise contact. "Sorry, did you want that?"

"No, you can have it." Cedric nudged the plate closer to the Gryffindor's hand.

"Oh, that's alright. I wasn't particularly aiming for that."

"It was the first that you reached out for." Cedric pointed out.

"Well yes but –"

Cedric chuckled, "Shall we just split it half each?" With a butter knife, Cedric adeptly sliced the pie into half. "The bigger half or the smaller half, Granger?"

"Shouldn't half be equals?"

"Well you see, I can't seem to cut anything in equal proportions, it's a deficiency of some sort really." Hermione laughed. "So I'm afraid one half is inevitably bigger than the other."

"The bigger half, if you please."

Cedric's eyebrow shot up in surprise, "Surprising choice."

"I don't like starving myself." Hermione grinned as she took her half from Cedric. The seventh year prefect smiled to himself as he watched Hermione attempted a huge bite of her pie. A chuckle escaped him at the sight of her widely stretched mouth to which the Gryffindor paused to look at him. She laughed when her eyes caught his grey orbs. "Haven't you seen anyone eating with such relish before?"

"That was more than just relish – I could almost swear there was great passion and enthusiasm in there."

The pair ate in silence, occasionally commenting on the food but otherwise – keeping their mouths busy with food alone. Almost an hour passed before Cedric offered to walk the fifth year back to the Gryffindor Tower. "It's not necessary, really."

"But I'd like to. Besides, Filch might be around – hunting down anyone who's still out and about." Cedric stood up. "Come on."

Her lower lip curled in thought before she nodded. Together, they walked through and up the dark hallways of the castle. As they had wanted to remain inconspicuous, no light was used but they relied heavily on their memory of each step. Cedric quietly made sure to have his hand behind Hermione whenever they went up the stairs, in fear the latter might miss a step and fall. Occasionally, Hermione's hand shot out to grab at Cedric's robes to prevent the Hufflepuff from hitting any stationary objects along the corridors which he didn't seem to quite notice. "Are you sure you'll be alright getting back down to the Hufflepuff Common Room?" Hermione whispered.

"I'll be fine, Granger."

"You could barely keep yourself away from hitting that knight back there."

"That was a slip of an eye."

"That was the third time." Humor laced in Hermione's tone.

"Alright, so I'm a little blind in the dark." Hermione held back her laughter. She gathered her composure just as she felt a hand suddenly grabbing her at the waist. Her hand swiftly flew up to smother the shriek that was at the tip of her lips. "I'm sorry, but you almost hit into that old carved stone there." Cedric quickly said as he released his hold. Hermione halted at her steps to see said stone regally standing some short inches away from her. "You are as blind as I am, Granger." Cedric teased.

"I was distracted – that doesn't count."

"Blind as a bat." Cedric continued.

"Am not."

"Stay close to me. I don't think my eyesight is good enough for two blind bats." A smack to his arm greeted him in response. Laughter escaped Cedric's lips in a soft, warm baritone causing a smile to grow on Hermione's lips despite herself. "How many times have you sneaked around the castle at such late hours, Granger?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Judging by the one too many times you pulled me away from hitting objects that most wouldn't have quite notice in the dark unless they are rather much familiar with the positioning of every object in the castle."

"A few times." Hermione admitted, recalling the many 'adventures' that she had shared with Harry and Ron. She looked up to see herself standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She turned to Cedric, "Thank you for walking me back." A hesitant look appeared for a moment as her forehead creased with a line of worry, "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"If you see me with black and blue bruises tomorrow, you'll know." Cedric grinned, almost wolfishly.

"I'll prepare some ice packs for you just in case." Hermione humored. With a wave of her hand, she whispered the password to the Gryffindor Common Room to the groggy Fat Lady who was slightly miffed at being awakened at such odd hours of the night.

"Goodnight." Cedric whispered as the visage of the Gryffindor witch moved from his sight and into the red and gold common room. The portrait swung to a shut. Cedric stood there for a few brief seconds before turning around and left for his own common room.

* * *

"Have you completed your Astronomy essay?"

Hermione turned to Harry with a wary look, "That depends if you are asking on the basis of your own completed essay or otherwise."

"I'm just a little stuck with another twenty inches to complete." Harry answered defensively as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny decidedly joined them on the way while Ron had gone ahead of them with Dean and Seamus.

Amusedly, Hermione nodded, "I'll help with ten inches and you are on your own for the other half." Harry beamed in gratefulness. Hermione almost laughed at the sight when Ginny halted in her steps causing the former to bump into her. "Ginny , what –"

"Morning, Granger. Harry." Cedric stood a few meters away from them, just before the doors that led to the Great Hall. He motioned to his friends to continue without him before looking back at them again. "Morning, Weasley." He greeted Ginny with a smile.

Hermione noticed a small blush appearing at the cheeks of the youngest Weasley child. Her gaze lifted to Cedric who was now walking towards them. "Diggory." She acknowledged.

"Slept just fine, Granger?"

"Absolutely. I see you are without any bruises." Hermione's gaze swept away Cedric with a critical look. Cedric smiled knowingly and shook his head. Harry and Ginny stared at the pair in curiosity. "Well, I suppose we should best be off with our breakfast." Hermione said, breaking the moment of silence. A quick diminutive smile was exchanged between the Gryffindor fifth year and the Hufflepuff seventh year. Harry said a friendly goodbye to Cedric and Ginny smiled at Cedric – earning a grin in return, before they made their way.

"Hermione," Ginny began as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, "Could I just ask a question, out of curiosity?" Hermione nodded as she reached for a slice of toast. "Diggory and you, are the both of you on friendly terms now?"

"I suppose." Hermione shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason." The fifth year looked at the younger girl in interest but decidedly shut her mouth and continued placing butter on her toast. In the cog works of her mind, a thought had appeared but Hermione wasn't one to jump into conclusions so she left it at it was. Breakfast proceeded as usual, with Harry and Ron and the lads talking about Quidditch as she read her book. Once, when she looked up from her page to reach for another toast, her eyes caught sight of steel grey orbs from the opposite table. She watched those orbs in interest; amused at the thought those very grey eyes were paying as much attention to her as she for them. The grey eyes looked away when the owner was called to attention and Hermione's gaze shifted back to her book once again.

Cedric finally stood up after feeling satisfied with his fill of breakfast. As he did so, his gaze habitually flitted over to the Gryffindor table. He had found himself more than often looking over at the Gryffindor table, at a specific spot, and although he had first found it disconcerting to know his attention and fascination were so easily captured by someone when he least expected it to, he came to realize it was rather inevitable. Like a clockwork, his gaze would move to the next table in curious interest, playful wonder – whatever it was, it had became a habit of his to look at one Hermione Granger. Said witch did not looked up and a slight disappointment met him. Cedric excused himself from his friends and proceeded out of the Great Hall with the intention of returning to the Hufflepuff Common Room for his forgotten Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. His steps were swift and smooth, black shoes clicking against the floor, and a few passing girls giggled with admiration. He had almost reached the stairs leading to the kitchens and Hufflepuff Common Room when he heard voice calling out his name.

"I'm sorry – did I startle you?" Cedric was greeted by the sight of Ginny Weasley. She smiled. "I was just hoping if I could ask if, perhaps, it would be possible for me to borrow a book from you?"

"A book?"

"There was a book I wanted to get from the library but I was told it had been checked out by you. I need it for a small bit of my Charms homework, so if you wouldn't mind – perhaps I could borrow the book from you for half the day and I'll return it to you after."

Cedric warmly smiled. "Of course. I'm actually heading to the Common Room to get my textbook so if you'd like, perhaps you could come along and I could lend you the book immediately." Ginny nodded with a pleased grin. Cedric waited for her to reach his side before continuing down the stairs. "Have you had your breakfast?" The Hufflepuff asked conversationally.

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "I've heard from Professor Flitwick that you are the best student in Charms, well, next to Hermione."

Cedric chuckled. "Well, Granger certainly is smarter than her age. I'm not surprised she would outdo me with her knowledge."

"Yes. Hermione is indeed smart."

The seventh year nodded wordlessly. They reached the Hufflepuff Common Room within seconds and Cedric had Ginny wait at the portrait as he promised to be quick. True to his word, the Hufflepuff prefect returned within a minute. "Here you go." Cedric said as he finally emerged with two books in hand. "I don't need it in rush, so you could return it to me tomorrow if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Shall I walk you to your class? What are you having, Weasley?"

A faint rosy flush appeared at Ginny's cheeks as she bravely soldiered on with her next words, "You can call me Ginny, really. And it's Transfiguration – my first class for the day."

"Ginny it is then." Cedric grinned good-naturedly. "Come on then, wouldn't want you to be placed in the line for McGonagall's wrath if you are late." Together, the pair made their way to the upper floors, heading to McGonagall's classroom. When they reached the door of the Transfiguration classroom, Cedric shot Ginny a one-sided smile, "Well, enjoy your lessons." The younger girl nodded with a beam. Out of the corner of his eye, Cedric caught sight of Hermione walking up the stairs, on her way to Ancient Runes. "Sorry Ginny, I've got to be off now – I'll see you later." The Hufflepuff swiftly turned around and hurried after Hermione. As soon as he got much closer to the Gryffindor, Cedric called out to the latter, causing Hermione to stop in her tracks and turned around. "Ancient Runes?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "And that concerns you, how?"

"I'm just heading that way myself." Cedric grinned. "Where's Harry and Weasley?"

"I thought you had just seen her."

"Ginny?" Cedric laughed. "I'd meant Ronald Weasley."

"They don't take Ancient Runes. I quote Ron, 'It's bloody well mind-numbingly boring.'." Hermione made a face. Cedric laughed again.

"So you saw me with Ginny then?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, gallantly walking her to class, I see." Hermione teased.

Cedric fell into step beside Hermione, "Envious, much?" His hand reached out for Hermione's books and effortlessly took them from her hands.

"Not at all, Diggory."

"I realized we haven't quite finished what we talked about last night." Upon seeing Hermione's arched eyebrow, Cedric smiled, "Are you still mad at me? For what I've said and done?"

Hermione looked to an empty space for a moment before shaking her head. "Honestly, I am not sure what to believe in anymore."

Cedric stopped. "Granger – I had no intention within me to hurt you in any way possible."

"I suppose I know that much." Hermione quietly replied. She looked up at Cedric with a searching look, "Would you allow me a little more time to think to myself?"

The Hufflepuff nodded, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything else. As they reached the classroom for Ancient Runes, Hermione collected her books from Cedric with a grateful smile of thanks. "Will you be going to Hogmeade tomorrow?"

"Rather likely."

"Would you like to go together?"

"I suppose so – if you don't mind being seen with the bookworm."

A crooked grin appeared. As more students began to make their way into their respective classrooms, Cedric took his leave with a wave, leaving Hermione smiling after him. The Gryffindor witch inhaled deeply before marching into the classroom. She didn't see Cedric again until the following morning when she saw him waiting by the entrance doors. His khaki colored coat flapped as the strong wind blew past, messing up his dark hair as he leaned against the large door. When he saw her coming, Cedric immediately straightened himself with a grin plastered on his features. "Granger." His voice was warm and pleasant and Hermione decided she rather liked the way her name sounded when it came from him. "Ready for Hogsmeade?"

"We should hurry though – Ron's on his way down with Harry and he still isn't quite fond of you just yet."

Cedric nodded and promptly led the way. As they walked to the quaint village, the pair talked of their lessons and school, occasionally mentioning of their circle of friends. Cedric made sure to not comment on anything related to Harry, or Ron for that matter – knowing full well he would place himself in a landmine if he did so, while Hermione was careful to keep her emotions in check without flying off the handle should Cedric make an unknowing comment that sharpened a nerve. She recollected his explanation to her apparent misunderstanding, although a part of her was skeptical on how much of it was true. Hermione knew she wanted to believe everything was just as he said. She found herself still annoyed at how he had a hand in upsetting Harry's feelings but for the others, her feelings were a little more or less sated. With her hands in the pocket of her jacket, Hermione wondered if it would be alright for her to tell Harry the truth. He deserved to know, she reasoned to herself, yet she couldn't quite convince herself as she couldn't find a way into telling her best friend of the news in the most subtle manner possible.

"I need a new quill, mind if we go in here for a bit?" Hermione looked up to see the wooden inscription of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. She followed the Hufflepuff into the shop and obliged into accompanying him as he searched for a quill he would be fond of. The occasional comments and suggestion slipped through but otherwise, Hermione kept to herself and allowed Cedric to make his own decision. "I think I'd go with this." Cedric lifted a black and emerald green pheasant feather quill to Hermione.

"It's pretty." She commented.

Cedric smiled, "Then it's decided. It writes pretty well too and only a few sickles worth." As Cedric went to look for the shop assistant, who was at the back, to pay for his quill, Hermione heard the creak of the door opening and footsteps following after. She shifted her gaze to the newcomer.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione? Are you buying a quill as well?" Ginny Weasley asked in surprise. She held out a withered-looking quill, "I needed to get a new replacement for this. It fell on the floor just as bunch of second years came trooping and consequently had this squashed beneath their shoes." Hermione offered a sympathetic smile. "Where's Harry, and Ron?"

"They are around Hogsmeade." Hermione answered.

"And you are not with them?"

"No." Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'm here with Diggory."

"Oh." Ginny's gaze averted from the fifth year witch. Hermione, sensing something wasn't quite right, approached the girl with a concerned touch on the arm. Ginny looked at her with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, don't mind me."

Something clicked within Hermione. "Ginny," she slowly began, "Would you happen to – " she paused and briefly looked over her shoulder once before continuing, "Would you happen to have feelings for Diggory?" A flushed look crossed Ginny's features and Hermione knew the answer to her question.

"It's just a small crush." The younger of the two looked up at Hermione, "Please don't say anything about it to anyone."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I promise."

"I just thought – that he has a charming aura about him. And he's awfully friendly and nice too." Ginny softly said. Her expression was slightly dreamy with a gentle smile caressing her lips and a hint of affection in her eyes.

"Would you like to spend the day with him?" Hermione found herself asking. Ginny's eyes lifted in curiosity. "You could just tell him I had gone back to Hogwarts with an upset stomach and I had asked for you to accompany him instead."

"But –"

"It's okay, Ginny. Really." Hermione shot her most reassuring smile at her young friend before quickly making her way out of the door before Ginny could protest. Once she was outside, Hermione found her steps quickening with every step. She inhaled deeply before sharply exhaling. A small sting grew within her and Hermione quickly pushed it aside. There was something odd to feel that way, she knew that much, but she couldn't place her finger on what exactly was the reason. Hermione soon found herself back at the great doors that led into Hogwarts. She broke out into a run, allowing the wind to harshly whip through her being and taking in the delight at having her thoughts erased for a moment as she ran without thinking.

When Hermione finally reached the library, her one place of solitude, she found herself going into the furthest section of the library and randomly picking out a book from the shelf. Though she had her eyes on the pages of the book, her mind wasn't on the book. Hermione couldn't help but recall Ginny's words. She wondered what did it meant to her and would it affect her so. Questions swam in her head before she shut the book in her hands with a resigned sigh. It felt complicated. Very.

* * *

_Disclaimer: The wizarding world of Harry Potter and its characters belongs rightfully to Ms. Rowling, while the basis of the idea to this story belongs to the amazingly talented Ms. Austen._

_A/N: Sorry for the massive delay, I was debating on how I should take this story and like first mentioned, I didn't intend to completely follow Pride & Prejudice although the concept's there. Hopefully, this works and the next would follow soon after. Thanks to everyone who had been patiently reading and for the kind reviews :)  
_


End file.
